90 Seconds for Infinity
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: 5 drabbles, 5 senshi, 5 girls. Because the only way to get a man's attention is to 1st get him to look at you. Various pairings. R&R, thanks & please.


**90 Seconds for Infinity**

A Sailor Moon drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

**Note for all chapters**: The _Sailor Moon_ characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, not me. These are just 5 drabbles based on a list I once saw online about getting a guy's attention in 72 seconds. Let's see if they work, shall we? ;] Read, review, and enjoy!

**oOoOoOo**

1-Wear something red.

"Oh, hi, girls. The arcade's pretty dead today, so you more than have free reign of the place."

Makoto looked up as Motoki greeted her, Usagi, and Minako with his usual bright smile. The brunette frowned as she felt that ridiculous little twinge in her chest. They'd known Motoki for years now, and still he had this effect on her… Makoto sighed.

Minako elbowed her friend in the ribs. "Mako-chan, cat got your tongue?"

"Hmm?"

"Usagi said she wanted to race against you first, and then the winner plays me." Both blondes stared at her. "So?"

"Oh, um, yeah, we can do that." Makoto sat down in front of the racing game and gripped the steering wheel while Usagi put on the helmet. The sight made her smile a tiny bit, but then Minako's voice was at her ear.

"So was it a cat that had your tongue…or Motoki-san?"

Makoto's face flushed, and Usagi laughed as she took first place for a second before Makoto's virtual car smashed immediately after starting.

"Yay, I get to face Minako-chan!"

Makoto gave Minako a disgruntled look, but the blonde only quirked an eyebrow. "Shut _up_, Minako-chan…"

But Minako was already smirking. She traded places with Makoto and got a good race in, easily beating Usagi to the finish line. But Makoto wasn't paying attention to that. Her eyes had drifted over to the counter, where Motoki had his back half turned to them, the game center's phone pressed against his ear. Since he wasn't looking, perhaps no one would mind if Makoto indulged in a little sightseeing…

Five minutes later, Minako heaved a huge sigh and groaned. "Oh, all right, that's enough. Mako-chan!"

The brunette snapped out of her stupor and looked at her friend. "What?"

"Come with me. You look like you need to hit the bathroom."

Mako gave her a look, embarrassed that she had said that so loudly—and in public. Go figure; that was Minako. "Minako-chan…!"

But the daughter of love and beauty had already grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her across the place. Motoki finished up his call as they passed by, waving to them but not looking up from what he was doing. Makoto rolled her eyes.

Once in the bathroom, the girls faced each other. "Minako-chan…"

"Trade hair accessories with me."

Makoto blinked. "Say what?"

"Trade," the blonde slowly repeated, "hair accessories with me."

"Why?"

"Because," Minako said. "If anything will distract Motoki-san, it'll be this." She tugged her ribbon free of her hair and held out her empty hand, waiting for Makoto's ponytail holder.

Makoto figured she had little to lose—especially with how casual they looked today, dressed as usual in their school uniforms since they'd come straight here after classes. She pulled the holder out, and the two beads clacked together as she placed the holder in Minako's palm.

The senshi leader quickly pulled the sides of her own hair back up and secured it with the ponytail holder as though she'd merely reinserted her ribbon. But then she motioned for the taller girl to bend down a bit and sat still as she fixed Makoto's hair. Minako dampened her fingers and quickly ran them as a brush through her friend's tresses, and then she gathered it over one shoulder and tied it with her red ribbon. The look made Makoto seem a lot more delicate than she actually was.

Makoto gaped at her reflection at the mirror for split-second before Minako ushered her out and insisted they "return to Usagi." But of course, they had to pass by the counter.

"Long day, Motoki-san?" Minako asked as they strolled by.

"Hmm? Yeah…" He barely looked at Minako—but he did a double take as Makoto tailed the blonde without a word. "Whu—wha—M-Mako-chan?"

Makoto blinked and looked back at him—and blushed upon seeing how red his face had become. "Y-yes, Motoki-san?"

He blinked several times in rapid succession, shook his head, and cleared his throat. But his cheeks were still red. He dropped his gaze to the counter…but it didn't linger there for very long until it returned to Makot's face. "Ah, um…no, it's nothing."

She smiled. Well, at least it had been something… Makoto would still thank Minako later when she got the chance. "All right, then." But as she turned away from him, Motoki cleared his throat again.

"Uh, actually, Makoto-chan… Um… Have you tried our new game yet?" He pointed to a fighting game similar to the Sailor V one in back.

"No, I haven't."

He eased into a smile and seemed to relax. "Oh. Okay, cool. Mind if I show you it?"

Makoto fought the urge to squeal like Usagi as she waved to her friends and followed Motoki to the new game. She really _would_ have to thank Minako later!

**oOoOoOo**

**Wow. Pointless friendship fluff PLUS pointless fluff…which is somewhat of the idea with these drabbles. Oh well. I still think it was cute, and I always shipped Mako/Motoki…though I always did love Asanuma, too…**

**Thanks for reading and please review! The next senshi is…REI!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
